


Something New

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, strangers to lovers in 2.5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Chloe never thought getting cheated on would bring her the best night of her life.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I'm horny I write. I don't like re-reading my own smut, so it's not proof read all that much. So, sorry if it sucks, no one's forcing you to read it lol

**Something New**

Chloe and Aubrey had been dating for just over a year. They had celebrated their one year anniversary just two weeks ago. Aubrey was at some conference that management at her retreat had insisted its employees go to. These conferences were becoming more and more frequent Chloe had noticed, but didn't think to say anything. She had often asked to tag along so that they could have a little getaway in a hotel but Aubrey always had an excuse that she needed to be professional and that her days would be jam packed with lectures and expos that she really wouldn't have much time for a rendezvous with her girlfriend.

Chloe almost always respected Aubrey's decision, but this particular week she was going to surprise her. She was feeling happy with being in the longest relationship of her life and even if on the majority of nights she only got to see Aubrey for a little bit for a quick roll in the hay, that was all she needed.

She loved Aubrey. And she felt loved in return. They had a home together. They had a future. Chloe couldn't imagine wanting anything else in her life. Granted, she didn't love the small town in Georgia they lived in. She didn't love her job. She didn't love how often Aubrey was gone. But it was worth it to her, knowing she still had Aubrey and big plans with her.

So she chose this week to give Aubrey a surprise. She drove from the small town in Georgia that they lived in to the fancy resort hotel Aubrey had told her she'd be located in Hilton Head, South Carolina. It wasn't too bad of a drive and Chloe always enjoyed listening to her music as loudly and free as she wanted. She was too excited to surprise Aubrey to be bogged down with being annoyed with traffic.

She finally entered the massive hotel. It was by far the nicest one she'd ever been in. No wonder people liked to have conferences at places like this. She observed all the hotel staff who looked like identical little robots wandering around making sure the place was immaculate. They all wore black shoes, black slacks, white button-up shirts, and black ties. There was a restaurant, bar, pool, lounge, and what she was sure was all sorts of luxurious amenities. She was confident she'd find a way to keep herself entertained while Aubrey would be at her conference. But lucky, for her, it was 9pm, surely Aubrey would be in her room by now since she was so dead set on getting proper rest each night.

It wasn't hard to get a key from the front desk. She just claimed to be Aubrey and said she left hers in the room. They didn't check ID or anything and Chloe happily hummed her way to the elevator. Her heart started to race as she got off the elevator. She couldn't wait to see Aubrey's face when she surprised her. She found the room number, slid the key card in and happily swung the door open.

To her utter shock and dismay, she walked into a room illuminated only by the bathroom light, but it was unmistakable what she saw and heard on the king sized bed. There were moans and gasps and bodies clearly writhing against each other. Neither party seemed to notice Chloe until she stepped into the room and blocked out some light from the bathroom. A leggy brunette with breasts she had to assume were not altogether real shrieked and went falling off the bed. She left a stark naked Aubrey flat on the mattress with wide, guilty eyes staring at Chloe.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?!" Aubrey scrambled to cover herself with some sheets while the brunette grabbed a pillow and stayed somewhat hidden beside the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought I'd come to surprise my girlfriend. Didn't mean to interrupt!" Chloe shouted as involuntary tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Chloe-"

"How long has this been going on? How many fake conferences have there been?" Chloe spat angrily.

"It hasn't been that long." Aubrey sighed, resigning to tell the truth for once.

"I can't believe this." Chloe shook her head and covered her face in her hands. "Over a year, Aubrey! We've been together for over a year. We fucking live together! Why? Why would you do this?"

"Chloe, I still love you. It was just a moment of weakness." Aubrey started pleading.

"Seriously?" The brunette chimed in, affronted.

"Stacie, just-"

"No! You told me you were leaving her!" Stacie glared at Aubrey and the words felt like a wrecking ball hitting Chloe in the chest.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself." Chloe sniffed quickly. "I'm leaving you."

"Chloe, just calm down."

"I want your stuff out of the apartment by next week. We're fucking done." Chloe wiped her eyes quickly, not wanting to let Aubrey see her cry anymore than she already had, and stormed out of the room.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Aubrey sighed, almost in relief. "I guess we can finally be together without worry now." She looked hopefully at Stacie who was now glaring at her.

"Please." Stacie scoffed and hurled the pillow at Aubrey before quickly grabbing her clothes off the floor.

* * *

Chloe furiously wiped at her eyes and dabbed at them in the reflection of the hotel elevator. She felt like she had just wasted a whole year of her life. She was so in love. And she was so oblivious to the fact she'd been being cheated on for who knows how long. She felt like such a fool. And she needed a drink.

She didn't care if it left her open to running into Aubrey or the brown-headed slut she walked in on doing her now ex-girlfriend, she was going to get a drink at the bar. And good luck to either one of them if they ran into her.

"I want the strongest cocktail you can make. Surprise me." Chloe slapped the credit card that was linked to her and Aubrey's joint account on the marble bar counter. They still had separate accounts, but if Chloe happened to drain some money from the joint account they were supposed to be using to save for a house? So be it.

"Rough night?" The short, brunette bartender took her card and started up a tab. She seemed to have a feeling one drink wouldn't be enough for this emotional redhead that had appeared suddenly before her.

"The roughest." Chloe huffed as she slammed her purse down and ran a hand through her hair. "How's my makeup?"

"Not terrible." The bartender shrugged as she went about making a drink to surprise the distressed woman. Chloe pulled out her pocket mirror. She sighed in annoyance and wiped the small smudges from under her eyes to be at least slightly more presentable.

"Oh well, its not like a have a girlfriend to impress anymore." Chloe snapped it shut and shoved it back into her purse just as the bartender returned with her drink.

"Bad break up?"

"Yep." Chloe downed nearly half of it in one gulp, making the bartender's eyes widen. "Caught her cheating on me upstairs with some big bosomed floozy."

"Sorry to hear that." The brunette rested her elbows on the counter, sensing the drink would be finished soon and she'd need to be on standby to make a refill. The bar wasn't very crowded so she could give the redhead a little extra attention. And she was clearly in emotional turmoil, she needed someone to talk to. It had nothing to do with how beautiful the bartender found her.

"I'll take another." Chloe, unsurprisingly, finished off the drink and shoved the glass back across the counter. "What's your name?"

"Beca." She took the glass, put it in the sink, and quickly started making a new one.

"I'm Chloe." Chloe replied. "That was a good drink, what was it?"

"The Mitchell special." Beca winked before turning around to hide the ingredients that she knew Chloe would be trying to observe. Chloe watched the back of Beca with curiosity until she turned back around and placed the drink in front of her.

"I hope you're putting top shelf liquor in this. My ex is buying." Chloe held it up in a salute before taking another big gulp.

"Better take it slow, champ, that top shelf liquor doesn't mess around." Beca couldn't help but smile as she watched redhead, even though she was still feeling heartbroken. Beca just hoped she might be able to cheer her up a little.

Chloe found it remarkably easy to talk to this stranger. Although she supposed that was just part of what made bartender's good at their jobs. Maybe she was just trying to get a good tip at the end of the night. But there was still something in the back of Chloe's mind that felt some sort of attraction to this woman. She just hoped it wasn't borne out of heartbreak and the desire to get back at Aubrey.

Nevertheless, they talked and laughed for hours. Beca only leaving to serve the few other customers that would come and go. Chloe learned all about Beca's life and what brought her here to South Carolina to work at a swaggy resort. Beca learned more than she ever would need to know about the ups and downs of Chloe's ultimately doomed relationship with Aubrey. She worried she was sounding a bit too pathetic after yet another story about how Aubrey was a terrible girlfriend and she should've seen it a long time ago.

"You probably think I'm really pathetic and annoying don't you?" Chloe glanced down at the sixth...or seventh...drink Beca had refilled for her.

"No." Beca shook her head easily. "I think you got your heart broken by some bitch who never deserved you in the first place."

The words were a little crass, but they were spoken with such easy confidence, Chloe couldn't help but believe Beca meant every word. And her eyes looked up to meet Beca's and she smiled for the first time that night. Sure, she'd grin here and there at Beca's jokes. She was pretty funny. But this was the first time Chloe really smiled. Smiled as if she truly didn't care that her year long relationship was over. Smiled like there might be something or someone better waiting for her.

"Sorry. Was that rude?" Beca seemed to inch away, her face scrunching up as if she'd done something wrong.

"No." Chloe said immediately. "No, not at all." She just kept smiling and even wider when she saw a blush appear on Beca's cheeks. The brunette quickly spun away, acting like she was busy with something to avoid the spotlight of Chloe's gaze.

"When do you get off work?" Chloe asked, trying to sound casual as she wrapped her lips around the thin straw of her drink, of which she still had yet to find out the contents.

"Um, my shift ends when the bar closes. So 1am." Beca glanced up from cleaning a glass to meet Chloe's eyes which were basically boring into her now. There was a buzz between them and not just from the liquor that was coursing through Chloe's blood stream now. Chloe glanced at her phone which said 11:45.

"What do you normally do when you get off?" Chloe leaned forward on the counter, trying and failing to act coy.

"Sometimes I'll play the piano." Beca nodded her head toward the grand piano that sat against an indoor waterfall wall in the lounge area. "Sometimes I'll do some laps in the pool. We're also really close to the beach, sometimes I'll go walk down there. And some nights I'll just go up to a room, sneak some food from the kitchen and watch TV. I'm kind of an insomniac occasionally."

"You have your own room here?"

"Not my own. There's just a room or two set aside each day, except for holidays or special events, for staff to use who work late shifts."

"Would you maybe want company?" Chloe lifted a shoulder and leaned her chin against it, acting bashful. She would never be so forward, but she had her world turned upside down in one night and she was successfully tipsy enough to lack restraint. And she just wanted to feel good and happy again, even if just for one night, before returning to what was left of her now uncertain life.

"I'm sure I could be persuaded." Beca tried to bite back her growing smile, but her mouth and face betrayed her giddiness at how her night had taken a turn for the flirty. She set the empty glass and towel and returned to stand across from the redhead. She felt like she could melt from the look Chloe was giving her as she bit her lip. Beca leaned on the bar again to inch closer this mystery girl.

"Well…" Chloe reached forward and grabbed Beca gently by her tie to pull her even closer. "Let me persuade you."

Beca could hardly stand it any longer and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to close the distance across the bar and attach her lips to this gorgeous redhead that seemed to have some sort of mind control over her even though they'd only met a couple hours prior. Chloe gripped a little tighter to Beca's tie as she wasted no time in sneaking her tongue into Beca's mouth and was met with no resistance. Beca let out a groaning sound as she pulled away after only a few seconds. She didn't want to get caught and get written up or something embarrassing while on the clock.

"Wow." Beca sighed as she rested firmly back on her feet and Chloe slowly let her hand slide down her tie until it was resting safely curved around her glass again. Chloe couldn't or wouldn't take her eyes off Beca, biting her lip in that seductive way that made Beca wonder how the hell she was going to make it the next hour or so of her shift without internally combusting.

They didn't talk much for the rest of Beca's shift. Especially compared to the nonstop chit chat they had been doing. But they were exchanging little glances and grins, silently communicating what they were both hoping for at the end of the night. And Beca had sneakily stopped putting alcohol in Chloe's drink, but instead just the mixers. She didn't want Chloe to be completely wasted and not have full control of herself. Thankfully, Chloe didn't notice.

1am rolled around and Beca was jittery as she stacked all the glasses, cleaned all the counters, arranged the liquor, and counted the register. She did it all with Chloe's eyes burning a hole through her. It took Beca's best efforts to avoid looking at the redhead so she could get everything done efficiently.

Chloe took her card and stood a few feet from the bar. The lights dimmed out and Beca walked slowly around to meet her face to face.

"So...what do you want to do?" Beca asked as she awkwardly slipped her fingers into her pants pocket so that her hands would be out of the way.

"Walk on the beach sounded nice." Chloe smiled as she wrapped a hand around Beca's arm, since Beca's hands were otherwise occupied. Beca silently agreed with a smile and started leading Chloe toward the patio doors which led down to the beach.

Chloe was a very observant person. She had paid attention to where the cameras were. And while she had few inhibitions for herself, she didn't want to get Beca in trouble, or worse, fired. So she grabbed Beca's hand to change their direction and led her swiftly down the hall and quickly turned the corner where the doors to the three lobby bathrooms were. Men/Women/Family. And no cameras. She grabbed Beca and pulled her in for another kiss that she'd been dying for since their earlier lip-lock.

Beca let out a surprised but pleased grunt as she fell against Chloe who only had the wall to keep her from crumbling to the ground. Chloe thought about asking Beca to take them up to whatever room employees were allowed to use, but she wasn't sure she could wait that long to get her hands on this brunette bartender who had managed to completely take her mind off any exes from her past. In fact, she was quite happy that she had just become single so she could have this intoxicating experience.

After a slight struggle, Chloe managed to slap the door handle to push open the bathroom door and drag Beca inside by her tie. Beca moved her hands to Chloe's waist and easily twisted her around. She gave her a firm shove so that Chloe's back hit the wall again, just on the opposite side where they had just been. Chloe's mouth dropped open in arousal at Beca's aggressive move. As Beca flipped the lock with her left hand she dipped her right under the hem of Chloe's shirt, resting on the skin just above her hip.

Chloe couldn't find it in herself to be the least embarrassed about her near incessant moans as her lips and tongue moved in perfect sync against Beca's. Beca with a perfect mixture of gentility and roughness took Chloe's lower lip between her teeth. Her lips couldn't help but twitch upward in a devious smile as she tugged on Chloe lip before releasing and sliding her tongue back into Chloe's mouth. The action seemed to light a fire in Chloe who gripped Beca's shirt tightly and roughly shoved her toward the stink, stumbling along with her. Beca let out a surprised squeak as she felt herself nearly being tackled until her back collided with the marble counter.

Beca let out a slight groan of pain, but it was easily forgotten when Chloe pressed her lips forward to connect with Beca's again. It was like Chloe couldn't get enough. With each kiss, no matter how sloppy, the little embers in the pit of her chest were stroked so rapidly that there was nearly an all consuming flame that she wasn't sure she could put out.

"C-Chloe?" Beca managed to breathe out when they separated and panted for air. "Are you…" Her eyes rolled back briefly when Chloe's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Are you sure this...this isn't you just being mad at Aubrey?" She asked as her eyelids fluttered shut. Her hands searched some sort of contact as she held on to Chloe's back, roaming a short distance from her shoulder blades to her mid back, repeating the journey continuously.

"Who the hell is Aubrey?" Chloe stood back for a moment to look darkly into Beca's eyes. It was almost a warning. It was a combination of Chloe not wanting to hear that name at all again tonight and not wanting Beca to stop where they were heading. And Beca, of course, could oblige.

"Understood." Beca smirked as she grabbed Chloe by the back of her head to resume the most intense makeout sessions she'd ever had. Whether this ended up being a one night stand where Chloe needed someone to make her feel special or it turned into something better, Beca was determined to make the most of this night. Both for herself and for this bewitching redhead that stumbled into her bar.

Chloe, in one movement, grabbed Beca by the back of her thighs and lifted her up to roughly place her on the sink countertop. Beca grunted as she braced herself against the mirror before returning her hands to Chloe's hair. Chloe grabbed hastily at Beca's black pants, searching for the button and zipper blindly. She nearly ripped them both off just before she slid her hand under the blue cotton underwear.

Beca hissed in pleasure as she tilted her head back and tried to calm her breathing. There was a quiet thought in the back of her mind that she wished she had worn nicer underwear today, but it really didn't matter at this point. She bit her lip as she held onto Chloe with one and and used the other to attempt to hold her steady on the countertop.

"You're okay if…" Chloe breathed against Beca's ear as her hand teased the small patch of hair between Beca's legs. "I want to fuck you tonight?"

"Yes. Shit yes." Beca leaned into Chloe and let out a moan that echoed in the tiled room as soon as Chloe's finger pushed inside her.

"Shh." Chloe smiled against Beca's lips as she slowly moved her finger in and out at a steady pace. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Beca only nodded in response as her hips moved to get in sync with Chloe.

"I-I've never done this before, you know?" Beca managed to get the words to tumble out of her mouth as her hands slid under Chloe's shirt helping to pull her in faster.

"What, fucked?" Chloe teased as she pushed her hand harder into Beca making the brunette bite her lip to stifle another moan.

"N-No. With a...a customer. I never-"

"Shut up." Chloe interrupted with an aggressive kiss to keep anymore words from coming out of Beca's mouth.

Beca was struggling for breath with sharp inhales through her nose as she exchanged messy and frantic kisses with Chloe as the rocking motion picked up speed. Their bodies were now moving in perfect sync. The only sounds in the room was the slick sound of Chloe's hand moving rapidly against Beca's arousal, and muffled breaths between two pairs of lips that were desperate to be closer than physically possible.

Chloe expertly undid several of Beca's shirt buttons before quickly sliding her hand in to firmly squeeze a bra-clad breast with no hesitation. Beca emitted a growling noise from the contact and bit Chloe's lip once more with a little more aggression. Chloe immediately responded with a firmer squeeze with her left hand and a harder thrust with her right hand fingers. Beca removed herself from Chloe's lips and let out another fairly loud moan.

"Oh, FU-" But her entire exclamation was cut short with a muffle as Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth to help keep her quiet. Chloe was ready to push Beca over the edge so they could move this to that hotel room and she wouldn't have to worry as much about their volume. She moved her fingers in and out at a rapid pace and Beca's hips started jerking erratically. Beca was grunting and huffing against Chloe's hand over her mouth and her eyes were nearly black as she stared at Chloe with an intensity that would have scared the redhead had she not been so aroused herself.

When Beca felt her climax hit her, her head jolted back and smacked into the mirror as she breathed in several deep gasps of air. Chloe let her fingers massage slowly inside of Beca as she came down until she finally removed them and looked at Beca with a mixture of pride and pleasure.

"That...was hot." Beca leaned back against the mirror as her heart rate attempted to return to a normal pace.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded slowly as she took in Beca's appearance. Loosened tie, half-buttoned shirt, undone pants, wild hair that screamed "I just had sex in a bathroom."

"Um...I don't want to be presumptuous or anything...but if you want, I think- I'd want- I'd really like it if maybe you came up. To um...my- well the hotel's- uh, room." Beca swallowed deeply before looking back up to make eye contact with Chloe.

"For someone who just had sex you're awfully shy." Chloe giggled as she ran her tongue along her lower lip in amusement.

"Yeah, fucking in a bathroom is different than asking someone to stay the night." Beca rolled her eyes and then froze after hearing her own words.

"You want me to stay the night?" Chloe leaned in close, teasingly.

"If-if you want." Beca tried to shake off her nervousness by the proximity of Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded while letting her eyes drift down to Beca's lips as she inched closer. "I want to."

Beca grinned with satisfaction before awkwardly sliding off the counter and adjusting her pants before zipping and buttoning them back up. She exchanged a shy smile with Chloe when she started buttoning up her shirt.

"I gotta grab the key." Beca pointed to the door. "Its room 1023. Meet you up there?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded quickly as she leaned against the sink countertop to let Beca exit first. As soon as the door clicked shut she let out a pleased sigh as she tilted her head up to the ceiling. This was the furthest thing from her mind that could have happened to her today when she woke up in the morning. But God, she was happy it did. She glanced at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair with her fingers before leaving the bathroom and hurrying to the room. She couldn't stop smiling if she tried as she walked down the halls, knowing the night was only going to get better.

Beca was speed walking to the front desk and quickly grabbed a key to the room on hold for employees.

"Too tired to drive home, Beca?" CR asked without looking up from a book she was reading while manning the desk for any midnight guest needs.

"Yeah, something like that." Beca said hurriedly.

"Hold up, hold up." CR put her book down and studied Beca with a sly grin. "You gettin' some?"

"Dude." Beca sighed with a roll of her eyes. She hated discussing her personal life with coworkers.

"Get it, B!" CR nodded her head slowly and gave Beca a slap on the shoulder. Beca just huffed in annoyance before hurrying to the elevator before she could feel any more embarrassed.

Beca got to her floor and suddenly felt nervous if the moment had passed between her and Chloe. Maybe Chloe got whatever it was out of her system and she was ready to go back home and be sad about her broken relationship. She was letting her mind wander to a disappointing place because she really felt something with the redhead. Something that might go past a one night stand.

So by the time she turned the corner to her room she had convinced herself Chloe would be gone and she'd never see the beautiful woman again. But as she lifted her head she saw Chloe leaned against the wall with one leg bent looking at Beca hopefully.

"Hey." Beca breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the door and turned the key.

"Hey." Chloe said right back and stepped inside when Beca held the door open for her. Beca flipped on the lights and locked the door as she walked further into the large room. It was a resort after all. So there was a mini kitchen, a small "lounge" area with a couch and TV. And then the bedroom area with one king sized bed, another TV and a desk. There were double doors that opened to a balcony which gave a great view of the ocean. Some nights Beca loved staying here even if she wasn't too tired to drive home just because it felt so beautiful.

"So…" Chloe leaned her hands on the small island in the kitchen area behind her back. She bit her lip flirtatiously seeming to wait for Beca to make the first move this time.

"So." Beca casually stepped into Chloe's space. Chloe wanted Beca to kiss her first, but she wasn't sure how long she could wait. She distracted herself by reaching up and ever so gently undoing the knot in Beca's tie and sliding it out from under her shirt collar. She looked back at Beca patiently as she let the tie fall to the floor. Beca was still standing motionless as if her mind was working overtime with thoughts, keeping her body from moving.

Chloe pulled Beca by the hem of her untucked shirt so that she fell into Chloe's body. Chloe couldn't help but grin smugly when Beca's face flushed as she had to put her hands on the counter to stabilize herself. She had Chloe effectively trapped between her arms and their faces mere inches apart.

"Well are you going to kiss me, or what?" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes in a way that said she was done waiting. It was almost ravenous. When her eyes dropped to Beca's lips, that's when Beca surged forward. And just like that, the intense spark that had flicked to life in the bathroom was reignited.

Chloe's hands immediately started undoing the buttons of Beca's shirt while Beca pressed her against the island. They panted against each other as they exchanged desperate kisses that made Beca want to lift Chloe up on the island and give her the same treatment she had received in the bathroom. But Chloe pushed her away before she had the chance. Holding the halves of Beca's shirt Chloe started walking them backward toward the bed, doing her best to keep their lips and tongues in contact even if it was a little sloppy.

Chloe yanked the rest of Beca's shirt off and then went to work on her pants. Beca, feeling like Chloe was coming out of the whole undressing portion unscathed, quickly started peeling at Chloe's attire. It wasn't a slow buildup, their hands and arms feverishly groped at one another to remove every inch of fabric from the other's body.

Chloe couldn't remember a time she had needed another person so intensely. Even in the best of times with Aubrey, it was never like this. It was never so frenzied and fraught with electricity. She'd never felt like she might physically die if she didn't get to touch Aubrey's bare skin like she felt right now with Beca's perfect alabaster skin on display. Suddenly it was like her two hands weren't enough. But they roamed every square inch they could touch.

Neither of them really took a moment to fully take in each other's naked bodies. There was too much energy pulsating through them to pause what was happening to admire one another. They'd rather devour one another in that moment.

Chloe plopped down on the bed, pulling Beca with her in an awkward stumble. After a slightly awkward shuffle and crawl, they were in the middle of the bed, making out heavily letting their hands wander over each other's smooth skin, learning it for the first time. When Beca felt she was getting lightheaded more from the lack of oxygen than just an intense experience, she leaned back and breathed heavily over Chloe. They finally took a moment as they studied each other's eyes. Realization seemed to dawn on them and it was as if one moment they were standing in the kitchen, blinked their eyes, and suddenly they were tangled up in a hotel bed together. Yet, neither seemed to mind when shy, but happy smiles appeared on both their faces.

Chloe rolled her lips together as she let her eyes wander up and down Beca's near perfect body. She sank deeper into the mattress when Beca leaned forward to resume kissing her. At her reluctance, Beca's eyebrows furrowed and she looked worriedly down at Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, really wishing if Chloe had second thoughts she would have had them before Beca was naked on top of her.

"Nothing." Chloe said immediately as she grabbed Beca's biceps and stroked her skin with the pads of her thumbs. "Nothing. I just...do you mind if I want to try a position? I mean, I know we just met and-"

"Totally cool." Beca interrupted with a grin. If she was honest with herself she didn't give a crap what position Chloe wanted as long as they ended the night sweaty and exhausted from multiple orgasms.

"Ride my face." Chloe bit her lip with anticipation and a hint of demand in her voice. Beca's eyes widened. She'd done it before sure, but never the first time with someone. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to. Because she really, really wanted to. Something in Chloe's tone excited her and she happily started crawling up the bed without much time given to thinking. After a minor shuffle to get adjusted Beca had her knees settled so she effectively straddled the redhead's face. She grabbed the headboard for balance and looked down at Chloe.

"You're really hot." Chloe wrapped her hands around the backs of Beca's thighs and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Beca knew it was obvious how turned on she was, and she might have felt a little embarrassed being in such a vulnerable position, and yet she had no reservations. Beca was still hovering a few inches above Chloe's face, when Chloe licked her lips slowly and then flashed a wicked smile. Beca couldn't stop herself from sinking down and letting Chloe's appealing lips and tongue move against the area she needed most.

"Holy shit." Beca let out a gasp of pleasure and tilted her head back. Chloe let out a moan as she rolled her tongue slowly against Beca and tightened her grip on her thighs. Beca's mouth dropped open at the intense pleasure she felt pulsating between her legs. She started gently rocking back and forth and she instinctively wrapped her fingers around Chloe's hands.

She bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from thrusting down hard on Chloe's face. To help distract herself from grinding her hips violently she leaned back and blindly reached her left hand back until her fingers found Chloe's clit. Chloe was so startled she nearly bit down on Beca and they both jolted before letting their bodies resume a natural ebb and flow.

"Fuck." Beca moaned and bit down on her lip to keep from being too loud. Her own hand started working on its own, massaging Chloe's clit and teasing further inside. Chloe bucked her hips and dug her nails into Beca's ass hoping to convey that she didn't want to be teased. Without words Beca somehow knew this and slipped a finger inside Chloe. She leaned further back providing Chloe with an even better angle and she couldn't hold back her high pitched whines of appreciation.

"Oh my God, yes! Fuck, Chloe!" She lost any sense of restraint as she started thrusting her hips against Chloe's tongue, feeling an insatiable need for Chloe to be even closer. Chloe expertly swirled and flicked her tongue against Beca providing her with multiple sensations, each one more intense than the last.

Chloe lifted her eyes to see Beca rolling violently against her, making her perfect breasts bounce wildly, begging for attention. And since her mouth was currently occupied, Chloe moved her hands from Beca's backside and slid them up her stomach until they found purchase at her breasts and she gave them each a firm squeeze while her tongue licked particularly slowly on a sensitive spot. Beca would have been embarrassed by the sound she emitted from her throat, but she was too overwhelmed to care.

"Oh God, don't stop. Shit." Beca had to work hard to focus on her left hand pleasuring Chloe while she felt her climax approaching rapidly. Her hips moved back and forth rapidly against Chloe while her own fingers moved inside Chloe drenched cunt erratically with less skill than she was normally capable of performing. She'd never brag about her multitasking abilities.

Chloe moaned as loudly as she could muster while her head was buried between Beca's legs. And the vibration that Beca felt ripple through her sent her over the edge. She thrusted and moaned while shouting out a string of curses. Her muscles twitched and tightened as her mouth hung open letting the wave of pleasure course through her veins. Chloe's own body vibrated below her and her hands gripped tightly to Beca's hips as they hit their orgasms with each other.

It wasn't fireworks. It wasn't seeing stars. It was black and intense. There were ripples of electrical sparks that shot from her head to her arms to her stomach to her legs and toes until she felt her body convulsing uncontrollably. Until for a few unexplainable seconds she could barely breathe and lost any sense of control. It was like a truly out of body experience. The most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Once she had regained her senses of sight and sound and the ability to move or even be aware of her surroundings, Beca scooted down to hover over Chloe. They smiled with post-orgasm bliss. They were both breathing heavily and the feeling of their sweaty breasts brushing against each other over and over was doing little to calm Beca down.

"You taste so good." Chloe said as she ran her tongue seductively slowly over her lips. And Beca couldn't wait a moment longer before lunging forward and capturing Chloe's lips with her own. She tasted herself on the redhead's lips and tongue as they exchanged desperate kisses once again. Her hands couldn't keep still as they started roaming Chloe's body once more, making the redhead release a whine against Beca's mouth while rolling her hips against Beca's thigh. And before they had even fully come down, they suddenly found renewed energy to start round three.

* * *

When their bodies finally gave out and they were sweaty, panting messes, they turned their heads on their pillows to look at each other with delighted and surprised grins.

"Wow." Chloe breathed out.

"Yeah." Beca's grin only widened. "I'm really glad you showed up at my bar tonight."

"Me too." Chloe answered softly. They spent a moment literally basking in the afterglow. They both knew they should probably talk. They both were fairly certain the other didn't want this to be a one night stand. But they also didn't want anything to ruin the perfect night they would never forget.

Beca scooted over and gave Chloe a nod to turn over so Beca could spoon her. Chloe found it adorable and easily turned over to settle against Beca. There would be time to talk in the morning. In the light of day they could decide if this was something worth continuing. But for that moment, Chloe was content to fall asleep with a comforting arm around her waist and Beca was happy to drift off holding on to the most beautiful woman she'd ever met.

* * *

Beca woke up to an empty bed. She immediately felt panic. She never got Chloe's number or anything. Her brain was mentally chastising her for not asking for it before things heated up as quickly as they did. She assumed Chloe probably woke up and was hit with a wave of regret and snuck out before Beca woke up.

"Shit." Beca ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Just as she was about to indulge herself in a pity party Chloe came from around the corner with two coffee mugs.

"Hey." Chloe smiled as she placed a mug on Beca's night stand with some creams and sugars. "I don't know how you like your coffee." She stepped back and smiled down at Beca whose hair was a mess and breasts were on full display. Chloe didn't make her eye movements subtle.

"Oh, yeah." Beca blushed furiously as she grabbed the sheets. "Um 1 cream, 1 sugar is good for me."

"Good to know." Chloe nodded as she sipped on her own, still staring intently at Beca.

"Are you planning to need to know how I take my coffee?" Beca asked, not so subtly with an eyebrow raised.

"I was hoping so." Chloe gave an impish shrug with one shoulder. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah. That'd be...cool...totally okay with it." Beca couldn't stop her smile from forming and she just bit her lip and shifted her eyes to at least to attempt to hide the level of excitement she was feeling. They were caught in a moment of obnoxious shyness when a pounding came from the door.

"Housekeeping!"

"Oh my God!" Chloe sprinted behind the wall so she wouldn't be seen.

"Fuck." Beca groaned as she rolled out of bed and frantically searched for her clothes. The pounding continued incessantly until Beca hurried over and yanked it open. "You never do housekeeping this early." She grumbled angrily at the shorter woman before her.

"No, but when you have a night of passionate sex with a stranger I do." Flo grinned mischievously. "Where is she? Let me see her."

"She's not some zoo animal, Flo." Beca hissed, holding her arm out so Flo couldn't enter.

"Come on." Flo whined. "You haven't gotten laid in months, let me see the special lady!"

"Get out." Beca growled, not wanting to embarrass Chloe.

"Hi." Chloe surprisingly appeared behind Beca, fully clothed. "I'm Chloe."

"Well, well." Flo crossed her arms and looked Chloe up and down, assessing if Chloe was good enough for her friend by looks alone. "So, how was this one in the sack? She's been out of practice for awhile."

"Dude!" Beca tried to shove Flo back out in the hall and shut the door on her.

"Oh I had absolutely no complaints." Chloe gave Beca a wink that made her weak in the knees.

"Way to go." Flo stage whispered and held out her fist for a congratulatory bump.

"Get. Out." Beca warned once more.

"Fine. Fine." Flo held up her hands in surrender, satisfied with the information she received. "But you're cleaning the sheets in this room today."

"I'm so sorry about her." Beca slammed the door as soon as Flo retreated and spun around to face Chloe.

"No worries." Chloe giggled. "So um. I have some things to take care of back home. But I'd really like to see you again. Soon."

"That's a long drive." Beca sad somewhat sadly. "You know, coming out here on a regular basis."

"Well, I was thinking of getting a fresh start. New city. New job. New…" She stopped, knowing it was far too early to even hint at the g-word.

"New is always fun. I like new." Beca stepped in to alleviate any awkwardness. "Here, let me give you my number." They put each other's numbers in their phones and then Chloe gathered her few things.

"So, I'll text you." Chloe leaned against the door, biting her lip in that way Beca knew would drive her crazy for however long this thing of theirs would last.

"And I'll text back." Beca winked awkwardly and made the gun gesture with her pointer finger and thumb. She immediately regretted the move.

"Good." Chloe grinned at Beca's awkward charm. She didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to take care of things. So she pushed herself off the wall and captured Beca's lips in a long, slow kiss that she quickly stepped away from as soon as she felt Beca's tongue started to creep in. Beca clearly looked disappointed when she opened her eyes and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Gotta leave you wanting a little more." Chloe shrugged before breezing down the hall. Beca stood in the room for a moment, completely bewildered at the events of the past 12 or so hours. If she knew one thing though, it was that Chloe Beale might just be the death of her.


End file.
